The present invention relates to a graphical user interface for manipulating multiple objects.
Recently, there has been an increase in opportunities to use devices capable of manipulating objects intuitively with touch controls, such as a computer, a smart phone, a music player, a photo frame, or a game machine, equipped with a touch screen (also called a touch panel). On these touch screens, files need to be handled by the work of fingers.